User talk:79.182.194.222
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Melisandre page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 22:58, January 24, 2013 Username Hello. Thank you for your recent contributions. You may want to create a username, it helps with several features, and it is better for regular editors (non-anonymous edits by established editors tend to be given more consideration).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :There has been some fear that this IP address may be being used by member who was recently banned. IP address search says you're posting from the Jerusalem area, not the same IP as him, but proxy web servers can get around that. It would greatly help if you sign up for a username so we can keep track of your edits, and allow fears that you're that other guy.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lord of Light In general, people just dislike the Lord of Light religion because it is foreign (and in the later books, more people start turning to it in the Riverlands because they see the Faith as siding with the Lannisters, who have abandoned them on the frontlines of the war). The dislike of the Lord of Light religion is largely because it is foreign and quite alien -- medieval people, particularly commoners living on a farm or something, weren't very "cosmopolitan" and might never encounter "foreign" people and religions. It's been this way for centuries; Melisandre and Stannis' burning of the septs and godswoods happened only recently. As I tried to point out in the "in the books" section, this mostly makes people uneasy with specifically Melisandre, because she's a fanatic from Asshai. One of author George R.R. Martin's points in the narrative is to avoid making a "planet of hats", where one side is "good" another always "bad", etc. i.e. not all "aristocrats" are "evil"; the Lannisters are rich and evil, but the Starks (and to a large extent the Tyrells) are "wealthy aristocrats" but that doesn't mean they are not moral people. So as I pointed out in the "in the books" section, people are kind of more upset by Melisandre, because she's a zealot, but then we get introduced to Thoros of Myr, who advocates a much gentler version of the Lord of Light religion (which doesn't involve human sacrifices, etc.).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Even Bran, at some point of the narrative, remembers that some of the ancient Kings of Winter had done "terrible things". While honorable, several Starks have been fierce and even merciless.--Gonzalo84